Shattered Innocence
by silentxkeybearer
Summary: What if you had your innocence stolen? but at the same time it gave you something. A life you couldn't and wouldn't let get destroyed the same way yours was. Fight for all you have or let yourself waste away cause you think no one cares. g27 or 1827.
1. Chapter 1

Well I've been in a bad mood today...feeling like all I do is make people mad so I decided to put my muse into writing this. But now just to see if I can ask her if she'll at least read it for me and help me fix the grammar. She seems to be better at it then me.

Just one of those stories that I have in line for fanfiction, should probably write more. Specially with the fact that I might have to go out of town for awhile. And won't have a computer on the whole way up there. The internet anyway but that is what a phone is for.

Wish me luck! 3 Anyway yes this is kinda AU. Like it went back to when he's fourteen instead of the fact that it was going to be twenty four originally...I would say a dream I had gave me this idea. Just have to figure out some of the other names anyway.

Contains um...Possibly Character death, some abuse and maybe a little drug refrences if I do this right.

Chapter 1: Tempesta Di Neve

It had all literally been over in a moment Tsuna's memories of that day were confused and broken. He had just been walking to school talking and laughing with his friends like he always did. His hyper intution just kept telling him something was wrong and he was about to lose everything. But he just had to go on like nothing was up with him the others needed him to do so. 'Why do I feel like there's a distance between us...' The boy looked up and blinked his friends had wandered ahead of him while he was thinking without even noticing his was there. Did this have something to do with that feeling or was it just showing him how right those feelings were. 'Dovrei scompaiono' Those words flowed through his mind spoke by a voice that was not his own...he couldn't understand Italian very well. Since school was never really Dame Tsuna's strong point. A voice interrupted him from his thoughts again as he looked up. "You coming Jyuudaime?" He hadn't even noticed Gokudera looking at him but that was just what happened.

School was almost over for them at least for the year and he had to take on the life he was supposed to, instead of spending the summer playing games or just hanging out. He had to pick up as a mafia boss not that it was that hard he been doing it for so long. This time the fourteen year old boy just felt that things were going to be way too different. He just shook his head to walk after his friends. "Uh yea I'm coming! sorry Gokudera kun!" Tsunayoshi could not let his mind get the better of him it was just going to end up hurting him pretty badly in the end. "What are you spacing on this time Tsuna?" Yamamoto just rested his elbow on Tsuna's head laughing a bit which only resulted in him getting a glare from Gokudera.

"Don't hang on Jyuudaime like that!" Tsuna sighed and laughed a bit they really had barely changed, he would miss this. Hopefully they would take care of each other just looking between the two he could hear metal striking bone. That sound it could only be one person at least they weren't late this time. As they stepped closer they could see Hibari Kyoya holding a person by his shirt and hitting him the blood covered Hibari's weapon but not his clothes. "What are you Herbivores doing...?" He didn't even turn to look at them dropping the guy to the ground before he kicked him again. Tsuna didn't move he didn't know where to go Hibari was blocking the way to the school. And it wasn't like he could leave Hibari Kyoya was part of the displinary committee. He would get very angry if they tried to ditch school just because they didn't want to go around him.

"Just going to class Hibari san. Maybe you should come with us so you aren't late." Tsuna actually stood up to the tonfa wielding skylark. He was scared of him yes that he would not deny that but he knew they had to get to class. "I do not crowd with pathetic herbivores. Get to class..." He stepped away from them watching as the people he had beaten up were running off. People were always so scared or so pathetic in his life and family there was no time for that. He had been raised so differently from them and didn't even think he needed to have anything to do with them. All he liked was that he got to get a good fight every now and again.

"Hibari san..." Tsuna sighed and ran his hand through his hair just shivering, that darn feeling of something being so wrong just kept coming back. He just forced a smile and glanced at Hibari Kyoya again before catching up with Yamamoto and Gokudera who were still arguing with each other. The boy didn't speak a word he just watched them from the back for some reason he felt like he didn't belong here. Today was that day he really didn't want to go home what was going to happen to him when he did. He really wanted to just turn and back away before anything seemed to get worse here. 'Are you coming here today...?' He spoke in his own thoughts hoping it passed onto that person, or would he just ignore him. The boy hadn't gotten a response for days that man said he would always be there.

Did something happen to him, or was it just that Tsuna could no longer hear his voice had he lost his ability to. Letting his hair cover his eyes he pushed the doors open to walk towards his classroom. He could feel the eyes on him what would they say. "Tsuna kun are you alright? You look really tired?" Kyoko reached up to touch Tsuna's forehead and he just gave a weak smile. The boy didn't flinch away from her touch though he knew nothing was wrong with him.

Not something health related and he was not going to talk about what it really was. "I'm alright just didn't sleep last night. Is the teacher here yet?" He didn't need to get in trouble with the teacher for being late that had already happened too much. "Nope she stepped out something about there was some emergency." Kyoko helped Tsuna to his seat since he looked as if he was about to faint. She cared about him just not the way he liked her, and by now he was starting to get that.

"Fine with me." the boy just looked out of the window listening to his friends talk. This was the one time he didn't feel like getting into the conversation his grip tightening on the ring around his neck. Why did he get the feeling he might be getting in over his head with this and should tell someone. Hearing a ruler slap against his desk he looked up to see the teacher looking at him. "Mr. Tsunayoshi Sawada pay attention and get your homework out." The boy just gave a slight nod without saying much of a word he felt sick still.

Why was it bugging him so much maybe he should just seal his hyper intution. No he actually needed that to keep people safe and the other life he might be leaving behind. He hated bringing children into his fighting just thinking about Lambo and I-pin. "Sorry Teacher..." He placed the homework and his notes on the desk letting her take it, it was probably all wrong again. This was never really one of his strong suits and he hadn't asked Gokudera to help him last night.

Because last night the person taking care of him had been drunk...and had his lover over. It had made things difficult they wanted Tsuna to run around and do everything for them. Then if he refused well the bruise that had formed on his side would have spoke for it. Just scribbling in his notebook taking notes as the teacher spoke. He didn't understand any of that and his mind was starting to wander again. To the point where he had no idea that Yamamoto and Gokudera were watching him closely. Could they feel what was up with him well of course Tsuna was so out of it he wouldn't notice.

"Baseball freak you notice something is up with Jyuudaime right? Its not just me?" He actually leaned in to talk to Yamamoto, there was no way he'd do that unless he really had to. They were part of Tsuna's family so of course they were concerned about him. It was a protective type of caring or love whatever they wished to call it now. "Yea he seems to be a bit distant..." Yamamoto had noticed this earlier when he backed away from them while they were walking to school. Tsuna was hiding something and usually he failed at it but whatever it was he actually did a good job.

Other then they noticed something was wrong and that was truly all they knew. They could have gone up to ask him what was wrong but he would just smile and say it was nothing. "We should talk to his mother later...or at least try to. Ever since his father died he's been a little wierd." They all remembered that and how his mother had always been working now to support them. Without any payment from his father's job they were having a few issues.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada focus. You know what go out in the hall now. " The boy just flinched a bit at the tone of her voice and looked down at the ground as he walked out. He should have paid attention maybe this was so stupid for him to get into trouble. But then again he was Dame Tsuna...so that was really no surprise there. He couldn't help anyone no matter how hard he tried. If he had been able to his father would still be alive and his mother wouldn't have to cry so hard.

He knew she was each night he could hear her crying just holding a picture of him. Maybe she didn't know he was watching her since she assumed he was always asleep when she got home from work. The boy just slipped down against the wall bringing his knees to his chest. 'Why did this happen? Father you said you wouldn't leave us.' The boy couldn't help but let out a small whimper, yes he fought with his father. And got angry with him but he just wanted to have him there. No one could blame the boy for being that way when his father had never been in his life before.

At least not until he seemed to think he had to be, and then just like that he was gone again. It was always about work which he could understand. The man was trying to support his family but it had in the end killed him. He could hear someone next to him though he refused to look up. A familiar hand drifted over his cheek as the tear fell, Tsuna just looked up then to see Giotto. The male was not really there or was he, it was like Tsuna could see right through him.

"Hie!" The kid jumped and fell back onto the ground looking up at Giotto. He had missed him and he had called him here but still it was shocking to him. 'You wanted me to be here didn't you.' He touched the boy again and just patted his hair, not that he knew what was going to happen here. "Giotto what happened to you. Why didn't you respond to me." Not that the boy was complaining really he had just been worried. Wanting to bring Giotto back to him so he could keep him safe. Just actually pouncing on him he held onto him for a split second before falling through him.

"Ow Ow Ow...Why aren't you solid anymore...?" The boy tried to reach up and touch him again but his hand just fell through. It made him want to cry and he couldn't help the tears that fell onto the floor. He had lost his father and now it felt like Giotto was being taken away from him as well. He really didn't like it and wanted to just forget everything else but holding onto him. "Tsuna...I've been busy my flames are not as strong as they usually are. Give it a few days i'll be back to normal." The figure slipped down to the ring before it faded away again. Tsuna smiled a bit he was so weak he couldn't protect anyone.

Not his father not Giotto and not his mother or the rest of his family. Why did he even bother trying anymore that was because he couldn't go giving up on anyone. They needed him to keep them safe and he could not fail, even if he was not sure what might happen to him. 'Tsuna stop beating yourself up...You are trying your best.' He felt those arms wrap around him, maybe Giotto was right. Just because his father died didn't mean it was all his fault no he couldn't believe that.

If he had been more careful and kept those people away or actually kill them then his father would be alive. And he wouldn't have to have those people watching him and the family he was trying so keep safe. The boy looked up to see the people from the class looking at him. What were they looking at he had only screamed. Then his him they probably heard that and thought he had done something stupid. "S...sorry I just um...hit my head." He could just go with he had hit the back of his head and they probably wouldn't question.

Or at least he hoped they wouldn't question him about anything. His body hurt and he was just a little tired now standing up and looking at them. "Just get back in the classroom Tsunayoshi Sawada." He just gave a slight nod and stood up before walking back into the classroom. He was so nervous but stressing over it was not going to help him. He knew this already if he hadn't then he would have just ended up making another mistake.

"I'm sorry...I'll go sit now." He just walked past the students not looking at them. He was so nervous and figured maybe he would be better off letting it go before it go out of hand. He could feel Gokudera looking at him and he just gave a small nod and smiled at him. 'I'm alright don't stress about it.' At least the boy believed he was alright and his body hurt just a little bit. He just had to hope school was going to be over soon.

~Time skip to Lunch~

Tsuna slipped out of the classroom his stomach felt sick and he just couldn't focus. Almost like he was really dizzy and just plain tired. "Tsuna! you should eat with us?" He looked up to Yamamoto and just shook his head a bit. The boy was really way too tired for this, of course it wasn't like he minded them at all or anything. He just had so many things on his mind and he did not wish to let anyone know what they were. "No thank you Yamamoto I'm going up on the roof...have some things to do." He yawned and just walked away from them after giving them a slight wave.

He just wanted to get far away from people so he could get his thoughts in order. There was just so many things he could have done or at least said. Sitting down on the roof he leaned back looking up at the sky. "I shouldn't be worried right...they'll be fine." He raised the hand with the ring on it, there was two rings there. One looked smaller and a bit more girl like for Tsuna but he held it close to his heart. Really Vongola Decimo had to keep his family safe even if it meant he had to become a monster or something close enough to it.

"Open your eyes Tsuna." He heard a voice near him and that voice he knew all to well. But it was just another image he wanted to ignore there was nothing there. Even then Tsuna still looked up and around him, that pained feeling exploded behind his eyes. Almost as if it was a white light and someone had just shined it into his eyes. "who the heck are you! and what do you want from me!" He put his hand on his forehead and cried out the pain started to fade again and now his stomach actually hurt. The boy hunched over and vomited on the ground he hadn't eaten anything today and yet he still coughed up something.

"Ugh...why did that happen." He just sighed part of him already had some sort of idea what it was. The only problem would be explaining it to people. Or maybe he should just never saw a word better if they didn't know. With that fact that he didn't know just how much time he had left there was no reason in saying anything like that. He could feel someone looking at him again those annoying eyes it was just way too complicated. "Tsunayoshi Sawada what are you doing up here?" That voice it was Hibari Kyoya and he just looked up then jumped back.

"Oh uh...was just eating lunch up here. needed a break." Why did the boy feel like he was speaking and just letting everything out. The tears pricked at his eyes again and he just tried to shove them away smiling again. "Herbivore...why do you smile when you look as if you are about to break?" He stepped closer and made Tsunayoshi look at him and actually meet his eyes. Tsuna just backed up and felt the fence on the roof against his back. It was cutting into old wounds and he just winced wanting to get away from Hibari.

How could Kyoya see right through him he thought Hibari Kyoya didn't pay attention to him enough to actually notice that. "I'm fine its nothing really." He waved his hands in front of his face the blush coating his cheeks as he looked down. Why was this so awkward the man was way too close to him and yet he still wanted to run away. Not for reasons that he would speak of, other then the fact that he felt as if Hibari Kyoya was going to pounce on him. That made him really nervous but then again with Tsunayoshi Sawada what didn't.

"Liar." Hibari spoke one word slamming the tonfa into Tsuna's cheek knocking him onto to the ground. Before the boy could even get up he was holding him down. "Now tell me before I bite you to death." The weapons were still close to him and he was going to do it one way or another. "Hie! Hibari san just please...get off..." His look changed from one of trying to shove him off to a scared look. Almost like he was actually going to cry but the boy felt the blush grow darker. He actually liked this and wanted to tell him but he couldn't do that.

'Why can't I get this little herbivore out of my head...? Forget it.' He just growled and rolled off of Tsuna only to drag the boy up to his feet. "You will tell me now." The tonfa was clutched in his free hand the glare on his face held anger and yet some care. Tsuna hissed and struggled away from Hibari the nails left scratch marks on his skin. "Sorry Hibari san I can't if I could tell you I would." He sighed and tried to relax a little bit but he knew he couldn't. He gave a weak smile ignoring the tears dripping from his eyes as he turned and raced away from Hibari.

'Why...why must I hide it from them? Why does he have to see right through my walls.' Tsuna just slipped into the bathroom leaning down against the wall. His eyes burned and his chest hurt this was just not getting any easier was it. All he could hope was Giotto was still resting and since he heard no response to what he asked then he figured he was. Just putting his hands on his stomach and coughing again, the red liquid slipped through his fingers dripping onto the floor.

"I'm so...tired..." Tsuna just got up to wash his hand off wiping his mouth and burning the towel. He couldn't let any sign get out to anyone about anything. Just dropping his lunch into the trash can wanting to get rid of it. Maybe he hadn't eaten but no one needed to know that. He would just have something to eat when he ended up getting home. His stomach still hurt and he just tried his best to ignore that feeling.

The brunette walked forward out the door and back towards his class. Just covering up anything he felt he could not lose anyone. Or at least he was going to try and make sure he never did. "Just believe in me...all of you." He sighed and opened the door sitting at his desk, just putting his head down. He really felt sick or maybe it was because Hibari had almost figured out what was wrong with him.

Feeling a hand touch his shoulder he looked up at Gokudera and just smiled a bit. "Sorry for skipping lunch. But I'm all caught up!" He acted like nothing was really wrong after all he had managed to do some of what he wanted. Or at least what he had told them he was going to do. "Jyuudaime...You look really pale? Maybe you should go home? I can take you." Tsuna just blinked maybe he did look a little pale, a nap at home couldn't hurt. But he really didn't wish to go home because he knew that person might be there.

"No I'm alright. I just need to rest a little later." He just gave Gokudera a light nod before scribbling on the paper. There was no chance for more questions because the teacher had walked into the room. Tsuna was actually happy for the interruption even if he wished to actually talk to his friends. The rest of class or maybe even the day seemed to go by so quickly like it was all just a blur. Maybe it was because he had to wait patiently till he got home or he was doing his best to avoid going home.

"Tsuna hey Tsuna?" Yamamoto was waving his hand in front of his face trying to get his attention. Tsuna blinked he must have been out of it again, because the last thing he remembered was looking out the window. "Oh um..school's over? Sorry." He sighed and stood up pushing the chair out he really just wanted to get home without getting into trouble. "Let's just go please..." He held onto Yamamoto's arm and Gokudera's sleeve. Really the kid did not wish to be here.

Not now of all times it was bound to just end up making things worse. But then it was either here or go home he could really only hope they were gone. "Let's go." He could feel them both stand on either side of him but he felt dull. Almost like his body was broken and it would never be repaired. Just not even bothering to look up what had changed him so badly, he must have just been tired today. That pain in his body faded to dull ache why was he putting up with this. Letting all of this happen oh that's right he knew why but he couldn't say anything about it.

Looking up to his house the windows were dark and it seemed he was alone. Smiling at Gokudera and Yamamoto he gave a small wave and slipped through the door. "I'll see you tomorrow be careful on your way home please." He didn't even give them time to respond as he shut the door. This was going to be really hard for him to do so many lives he was changing and yet he was saving them. "Please...Just don't follow me when the time comes." He sighed and leaned down against the wall coughing again. Why did his body hurt so much was it his heart or something darker. "Father...Mother I'm sorry." The boy just smiled and rubbed his eyes to get rid of the tears.

It was better to not think about these things when the time showed up for him to do as he was supposed to. Maybe he was just going to die before then. Hearing a sound next to him he jumped out of his skin and fell back onto the floor. "Oh it was just...you?" He gave the cat a light pat on the head and wondered why he was so jumpy. Picking up Tuna yes he named the cat after his favorite food who wouldn't. "You understand what I'm feeling right." He knew he wouldn't get much of a response out of the cat, after all it was just a cat.

They didn't actually talk well okay not that he knew. Lambo was a cow or in a cow costume and talked so anything could happen. This was the world of the Vongola anyway as weird as that really was. "So tired." Walking away from the door he sighed and curled up on the couch looking at the TV. He hadn't even bothered to turn it on just looking at his reflection.

'This doesn't worry me. Let's just get it over with you want me come get me. I won't let you hurt them.' He sighed and closed his eyes feeling sleep take over his body. It was almost like he had just been hit randomly by a wave of exhaustion. Maybe something would happen before the end of the night, or he'd be left alone who knew.

Author Notes: Well end of this one I tried was so distracted by another while writing this. Major awesome anime though its quite bloody...But yea. Anyway Can't pick between the couples in this one...or how I want it to go. Help would be so nice but I always have to do everything alone. And I feel like I'm a mistake….I guess this is life…


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so next chapter! I'm still not sure what to make this...I've never wrote a story like that before. But it was a thought in my head...so yea. Will try to start writing a lot more now that my temporary hiatus is done yesh!

So this might be a little confusing but it'll settle itself eventually, some of you might already have an idea of what's going on with Tsunayoshi. I'm waiting to get smacked by Hibari or Tsuna really lol, anyway here ya go.

Time to start writing!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Hidden Memories<p>

"Please just listen to me for once! I know what i'm doing! I hope..."

The boy felt something connect with his cheek followed by a stinging pain, it woke him out of his sleep. Opening his eyes looking to see his drunk guardian watching him. Tsuna just shivered and scrambled back against the wall he didn't want to be touched by this person. "I..I'm sorry I fell asleep.." The boy turned to look at the clock it was really late and he was supposed to be making dinner tonight. He just put his hand to his cheek and one hand protectively over his stomach. "You know the rules boy do I have to teach them to you again." The anger in his guardian's tone seemed to get darker, he just walked closer holding the bottle.

"Please...I'll go make it right now." Tsuna tried to stand up and go for the door, only to feel the man grab him roughly. Wincing at the nails digging into his skin the boy whimpered. "A bit late boy...you should be punished." Those dark eyes scared Tsuna and he just tried to get away, hearing the sound of shattering glass. It was the bottle that man was holding he had broken it and was now holding it out towards Tsunayoshi. "N..no..." The boy covered his mouth falling back onto the ground, he just couldn't let anything happen. Not when he hadn't told that person about a certain little something yet.

The man just laughed holding Tsuna down and cutting into his chest with the glass bottle. It caused the little boy to cry out in pain and try to get away. He looked up at the man bringing his knee up to hit the man's balls. As soon as his guardian rolled off of him he raced out of the room. 'I have to go! Just escape...' That sick feeling appeared again, feeling it rise up his throat. He raced for the bathroom and shut the door quietly. Just locking it and leaning down by the toilet. Turning the water on he coughed and threw up again. "Please...Founder. Before he finds me." The boy's vision blurred and he leaned back against the bath. He could hear the steps getting closer and shivered a bit.

He couldn't hear the voice or feel that warmth, the Founder wasn't coming to help him this time was he. Hearing the door get kicked he could tell it wouldn't hold out for long. "Open the door boy I know you are in there!" Tsuna shivered and just reached for something by the bath. He would not let anything happen or at least he was going to try not to. "I'm just cleaning up...please i'll be out in a minute." The boy didn't know what he was going to do he just yawned a bit. Coughing again he heard the man kick the door and he cried out as it splintered.

"Come on boy. You are mine!" He grabbed his arm and ripped at Tsuna's clothes. Tsuna sobbed and he whacked the man in the face with the thing he was holding onto. "Please let me go. I can't let you hurt me!" The tears streamed down his face as the man touched him in ways he hardly let anyone touch him. 'Founder make him stop...please...it hurts.' All he could do was bite his lip to hold back painful moans. He felt sick to his stomach again and just couldn't fight against him.

"I told you that you wouldn't escape from me." He licked the markings on the boy's neck and just left him there. "Make sure to take a bath boy." The man seemed to laugh as he walked away, Tsunayoshi couldn't help the tears that raced down his face. He could see blood dripping onto the floor, he didn't want to think of what that could mean. He hated to feel so sick like this and yet there was nothing he could do. 'Giotto where were you...I needed your help and you weren't there.' He just leaned back resting his hand on his stomach again, the worry raced through his body. What if something had happened he wouldn't be able to bring himself to live with it.

That dizzy feeling started to surface again and he closed his eyes. Why did he feel like something was truly wrong, that sick feeling it had to be something. But what was it, maybe he had eaten something bad or it was stress related. Letting the water run over his body he felt warm arms wrap around him, a light kiss was dropped on his lips. "Decimo...I'm right here. don't cry anymore." He felt as if he couldn't protect him but Giotto also knew Tsuna would get upset if he got hurt because of him or got involved cause of this.

'Giotto I want to go...far away from this person.' He spoke without actually speaking, he couldn't. Each time he opened his mouth he felt like he was going to throw up. Feeling the hand on his forehead he just gave a weak smile. This was all his fault wasn't it, he had to get people involved in his problems as much as he hated it. He could barely focus anymore the bitter taste in his mouth what was it, something from the man. "Then you have to believe in me..." The figure of Giotto glowed a bit brighter, he looked like he was going to say more till the steps interrupted him again.

"Boy get out I need you downstairs." Tsuna winced and cried silently forcing his bruised body out of the bath, he could barely stand. The only reason he hadn't collapsed yet was because Giotto actually happened to hold him up this time. "My little Tsunayoshi just hold a little bit longer okay." Letting another kiss fall onto those lips Giotto disappeared back into the ring, he hated being powerless but there was no way for him to get to Tsunayoshi now. Not in the state he was in anyway, until he managed to pull himself out of that coma he would be useless. This child was giving him a reason to keep on fighting though and he would not give up till he was safe.

He limped out of the bathroom taking back that normal smile as he just walked down the stairs. "Yes master what do you need?"Tsuna would not look up he did not wish to upset his master this time, if he did then he might never be able to forgive himself for it. The boy felt totally awkward by all of this all he wanted to do was make his guardian happy. "Boy prepare dinner now then off to bed with you." He just gave a slight nod but he somehow had a feeling this was not over yet, and he was just going to end up getting into more trouble.

"Yes sir. And you want the wine as well?" The boy just walked over to him, only because he was walking past. He felt his master grab his butt and he just forced himself to live with it."yes good boy. Now get to it." He smirked at the boy and just went back to his work, he had a slave around the house. Maybe watching Tsunayoshi hadn't been such a bad thing after all right. He just watched the boy walk off towards the kitchen to prepare the food. The boy still walked with a limp from earlier he had to wonder what he would do about it later.

Maybe he would punish the boy and teach him how to walk normally even if he was sore. He wanted to do whatever he could with that boy before his guardian got back. Or well his brother of course that man would always end up causing problems for him. The boy just closed off to the world around him focusing on what was in front of him. No way did he know what was going to happen to him next, or if he should even try to wake up a little. This was just the way his life had gone lately and there was truly nothing else to it. He already knew this and was not about to let anything get him down.

Forcing a smile he tested the food and coughed a little, it hurt because his throat was sore. Those bruises were probably forming on his skin now. "Boy is it ready yet!" The child just gave a small nod and walked out with the food, he would leave when this man let him. Tsunayoshi Sawada was stuck here with no way to escape and he truly hated it. What was the worst that could happen well of course he didn't wish to think about such a thing at all. Placing the food down he winced a little as his master or guardian now pulled him into his lap. "Cute little boy...You are such a brat." Just starts eating holding Tsunayoshi Sawada tightly, this little boy was his and would never belong to anyone else again.

His hands drifted over the boy's stomach and he just smirked a bit, not that he was concerned in the end. Really this happened to just be another moment where he could do all he wanted to and not have to worry about anything else. "I have something for you boy." He smirked and pulled it out of his pocket just putting the ring on the boy's finger. Tsunayoshi blinked he really didn't know what it meant till he saw the flames it was releasing, he cried out in pain and tried to get it off. His scream could even be heard by Giotto who was still asleep in the ring.

The boy's eyes started to lose any life they had, he just looked ahead not that he could do much else. "W..why no stop it!" trying to wake Giotto up he just felt those arms around him trying to pull him back. All he did was smile and close his eyes the last energy to fight he had just fell away. Leaving a little doll behind in the man's arms exactly what he wanted. 'No damn why now. Tsunayoshi!' The blond man just tried to force his flames to work but with Tsunayoshi's heart and soul locked away it was difficult to do. He wouldn't be able to use the boy's flames anymore and his were still not strong enough to do anything.

The boy just turned his head a bit like he was looking at Giotto and smiled, a pained one but at the same time he seemed happy. Mouthing the words better me then you he just turned back and let the man touch him how he wanted. "Take this back into the kitchen then to bed with you." Tsuna didn't speak he just gave a small nod and started to walk out of the room, placing the dishes in the kitchen. He figured he might as well start washing them, that ring still glowed with the flame color. It was slowly turning invisible but yes it was still there.

He couldn't ignore that feeling of someone watching him, just touching him. The warmth of arms around him but he wouldn't be able to see anyone, the ring made sure of that. Giotto was actually trying to pull on the ring without his body he was truly useless. The First Vongola leader had to find it before Tsunayoshi ended up getting hurt again. "Tsunayoshi..." The founder's voice trailed through the room before just fading away he barely had the energy to do that. This was one of those reasons he had gone to Tsunayoshi for now it was up to him to save him. Bring back the boy he knew and never let anything happen to him.

Silent tears fell from Tsuna's eyes he felt as if someone was talking to him, or had touched him. Just reaching up to wipe his eyes he sighed a little. It was probably just his imagination blinking a little he set the last dish down. "I'm going upstairs now Master...good night." With that he was gone again there was truly no reason for him to stay there or at least so he believed now. His Master had given him orders and he had to follow them, in the back of his mind he was asking himself why. Why hadn't he just said I'm scared to go home. Was he worried other people would have been hurt because of him, knowing Tsunayoshi Sawada that was probably the case.

He curled up on the bed after changing into his pajamas. Trying his best to sleep and ignore the wounds he had. After all it was not something he wanted to think about. All he wanted was to make this into the past or a dream. But he knew all on his own that it wasn't,sleep started to take over and the boy just let it. No longer caring for what happened to himself as long as everyone else around him was safe. The dreams were empty almost blank just the like the boy felt.

Maybe it was trying to tell him something, but all he felt was the bed move next to him. And those comfortable flames he had felt all those times before, why couldn't he see anything. The boy just went back to sleep he had been turned into something that never thought about it and nothing. Well almost nothing could turn him back from becoming something like that.

The window to his room was open, and there was someone sitting in it, Hibari Kyoya. Maybe brought by a feeling or the boy's scream from earlier. He just watched Tsunayoshi sleep keeping silent so that bastard downstairs wouldn't hear him. Or even feel his flames, just touching the small brunette's forehead. "You don't even talk to anyone...and now you aren't even there anymore. Wake up Herbivore...or I will bite you and that man to death..." Going to back to just sit on the window he would be gone by morning anyway.

All he wanted to do was watch him sleep for now, and hope that man didn't bother to walk in here.

* * *

><p>Yea I'm pretty much in a meh mood. you know how someone hurts you or does something to you, and yet you still worry about them? Yea that kind of mood anyway working through distractions so wish me luck!<p> 


End file.
